


Oh Baby

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: single dads au [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Pregnancy, i am in love w this universe, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe enjoy a (mostly) quiet moment together.





	Oh Baby

Finn leans back onto the headboard with a heavy sigh, careful to hold the pillows in place as he sinks into the bed. “Don't get too comfortable, I'm going to have to get up and pee in about five seconds.”

Poe laughs and kneels on the bed, pausing to peel off his t-shirt.

Even at eight months pregnant Finn can appreciate the sight of his husband stripping down.

Poe grins at him, leaning over his massive belly to plant a firm, warm kiss on his lips. “Then we should take advantage of the time we have, yeah?” Poe drops onto his belly on the bed and splays a hand over Finn's, thumbing at his belly button. “How’s baby doing?”

“Having a fucking field day.” He puts a hand over Poe's and pulls it to where the baby is moving. “He's definitely your kid.”

Poe nuzzles the side of his belly, dropping kisses across the tight skin. “Hi baby, we can't wait to meet you.”

He runs his free hand over Poe's hair, brushing the slightly too long bangs from his forehead. “Just four more weeks.”

“It's gone by so fast, huh? I can't believe it's already been eight months.”

He snorts. “I can't believe it's only been eight months.”

Poe hums. “Just a few more weeks.”

He takes a deep breath, feels the press of the baby, and decides he really doesn't want to think about labour right now. “Tell us a story.”

Poe grins, his fingers running back and forth across Finn's bump. “Once upon a time, there was a handsome dentist.”

He breathes a laugh. “This one again?”

Poe pauses, gaping at him from the awkward angle. “Are you trying to say you're tired of this story?”

“Of course not, sweetie.” He scratches his fingernails over the back of Poe's neck. “Just surprised you're telling it again.”

Poe shrugs, resting his chin on his wrist. “The baby should know it.”

Something flutters in his chest - in reality it’s probably acid reflux or the baby kicking a lung, but all the same he finds himself floored for the millionth time how much he loves Poe. How incredibly happy he is to get to be here, to do this with him.

He’s not sure he’ll ever quite believe that he gets to have this.

He thumbs at the nape of Poe’s neck. “Tell me about this dentist.”

“He’s the most handsome dentist, way hotter than any dentist has any right to be. He had a beautiful daughter that he took to a wonderful daycare so he could work as the smartest, best dentist.” Poe glances up at him, smiling softly. “This is where the engineer first saw him.”

The baby kicks again but he can’t bring himself to mind. It’s a really good story. “That’s where they met?”

“Unfortunately, no. The engineer didn’t think he was ready to start meeting people again because his first husband had passed away four years before. Fate intervened, though, because a month or so after the engineer first saw the dentist - he didn’t know the man was a dentist yet, just that he was very handsome - it was time for the engineer to get a check up.

“Now, this engineer took his oral hygiene very seriously and he had a good health plan at work, but his dentist was this really grumpy old guy so his friend recommended him to this new dentist. This new dentist was also willing to take the engineer’s kid as a patient, so the engineer -” Poe pauses, pressing his fingertips into Finn's belly when he feels the baby move.

Finn doesn't have the heart to tell him it's just gas.

“The engineer went for an appointment and was shocked to find that the dentist was actually the cute man from the daycare.”

He grins. “And what were their first words to each other?”

“Not important.” Poe doesn't meet his gaze. “What is important is that the engineer was really cool and did not talk about his gag reflex at all.”

“The dentist thought the engineer was pretty cute, too.” He breathes a laugh as he remembers walking into the room to find the gorgeous man from Charlie’s daycare laying in the chair. “Even if the first thing the dentist learned about him was that he has an overdeveloped gag reflex.”

Poe rests his temple against Finn's belly and sighs. “It'd be easier to laugh about it if Shara hadn't shared that particular detail with her entire class.”

“Actually that was really, really easy to laugh about.” He thinks about trying to pull Poe closer so he can kiss him but settles for running his thumb over Poe's cheek. “But the engineer got the dentist in the end?”

“The dentist got the engineer, if you want to get technical about it. Their kids were friends at daycare so they started spending time together, all four of them, and it was getting harder and harder for the engineer to tell himself he didn't want anything to happen.” Poe grins at him, trailing a hand along his side. “The dentist was so cute and kind and funny, the engineer couldn't stop thinking about him. The engineer even had his first sex dream in years about the dentist.”

Poe shakes with a quiet laugh when Finn whacks his shoulder. “What? It's true.”

“How is it that you don't want to tell our unborn child about the gag reflex thing but a sex dream is fine?”

Poe rolls onto his side to face him completely. “He's going to have to live with the fact that he has a handsome dad, might as well get him used to it now.”

He rolls his eyes.

“What, don't believe me?” Poe presses slow, open-mouthed kisses along his side. “Need me to prove it to you?”

There's a quiet knock at the door that gives them a second of warning before four small feet are padding into the room. Shara and Charlie come into the room slowly and lean on the end of their bed. “Daddy, we can’t sleep.”

He sighs his patented tired dad sigh. “Were you two playing?”

They ignore him in favour of climbing onto the bed. Shara sits between him and Poe while Charlie kneels behind Poe, leaning over his arm. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re getting ready for bed.” Poe brings his arm around Charlie and rolls her over his side. “I was just telling the baby a bedtime story like we do with you guys, and then it’s time for us to sleep too.”

Shara looks up at him. “Can we tell it a story?”

He shares a look with Poe. Poe shrugs, brushing a hand over Charlie’s head. “One story, then bedtime, okay?”

Shara clambers onto her belly and as much as he was enjoying their alone time - and really wants them to back into a better sleeping schedule - there's nothing he loves more than the sight of his family curled up together.

A full sized, non-squished bladder would be pretty nice, though.

Shara puts her hand on his belly and looks up at him. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, Shara?”

“How can you tell when it's sleeping?”

“He doesn't move around as much, just like you guys when you're asleep.” He shifts and tries to adjust the pillows to find an angle where their beautiful child isn't squishing every single one of his internal organs. “What story do you want to tell him?”

Charlie bites her lip. “Can we tell it ‘bout how I skinned my knee?”

Poe grins at him from over Charlie's head. “How about this one? Once upon a time there were two beautiful princesses,”

The girls both smile at the mention of their favourite protagonists. Poe tells them about a gigantic dragon that the entire town was afraid of, and how the princesses were going to slay it to protect their citizens but discovered it was upset because her family had been taken from her. By the time the princesses have reunited the dragon with her family and the citizens threw a party to celebrate the girls are both leaning on them and having a very difficult time keeping their eyes open while listening to Poe's quiet, soothing tone.

He doesn't blame them.

“Okay ladies, say goodnight to dad and baby,”

Shara mumbles a protest but Charlie pushes herself up and loudly kisses his cheek. “Goodnight daddy,” She pats his cheek and shuffles over, pressing another kiss to his belly. “Goodnight baby.”

Shara follows Charlie's lead and kisses his cheek and his belly. She cups her hands around her mouth and presses them to his belly, still not quite trusting them that the baby can hear through Finn's body. “Goodnight baby!”

He squeezes his muscles tight to keep from laughing at the feeling of Shara's voice reverberating against his skin. She looks up at him with a satisfied grin. “Night daddy.”

“Goodnight girls, love you.”

Poe squeezes his ankle and climbs off the bed, disappearing out the door with their daughters in tow.

Finn takes advantage of the alone time to use the washroom. It takes a couple minutes just to get off the mound of pillows and is immediately hit with a wave of dizziness when he finally manages to stand up on his sore feet.

He cannot wait until he's got his body back for just himself.

He considers checking on how Poe's doing but the bed, right in front of him and complete with the ridiculous amount of pillows and the deep purple throw that Poe had bought for him because he liked how soft it was, is a far more appealing option.

Poe finds his way back to the room after Finn's found a mostly comfortable position, a bowl and a spoon in his hands.

He eyes the bowl, his stomach rumbling. “We really should stop eating in bed.”

“Probably.” Poe agrees easily as he settles next to Finn. He leans his side on the pillows, smiling at Finn.

He eyes the ice cream. “You happen to get any for me?”

“You know me,” Poe's smile softens, sweeter than the ice cream he's got on the spoon. “I'm all about saving on dishes.”

He shakes his head but opens his mouth for Poe. The ice cream melts on his tongue, freezing cold, just as ridiculously sugary as the first time he had it. He watches Poe feed himself a spoonful. “Have you been thinking about names at all?”

Poe hums and feeds him another bite. “I still think Magnus is the way to go.”

He steals the spoon from Poe so he can give Poe some. “We’re not naming our child Magnus.”

Poe sighs. “You should've told me you'd be like this before I married you.”

“That I’d want to take naming our child seriously?”

“Yeth,” Poe mumbles around the spoon, not bothering to wait for Finn to take it out. “That's the kind of thing you need to discuss before marriage.”

“What about Parker?”

Poe makes a face.

“Come on, what's wrong with Parker?”

Poe steals the spoon back. “Isn't it kind of an old man name?”

“You've said that about every name I've suggested.”

Poe gives him a heaping spoonful, giving him an innocent expression. “S’not my fault if you have a thing for old man names.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I guess that explains why I'm into you.”

Poe stares at him. He pulls the spoon from Poe's slack lips before it drops onto the sheets Poe had just washed. “Poe is not an old man name.”

He shrugs.

Poe whacks his arm. “Uncalled for, man.”

“Was it?” He gives Poe a particularly big piece of cookie dough with a grin.

Poe huffs. “What if we wait until he’s born? Even if we agreed on something like Parker now it might not fit him when he’s born, like he for sure won’t look like a Parker when he comes out.”

“He’s going to look like a bunch of wrinkles covered in fluids,” He lets Poe take the spoon back. “I’m not sure I want to know what name suits that.”

Poe gives him a chunk of brownie. “We still have another month.”

“Are you kidding?” He pauses when the baby kicks and takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down from the sudden wave of anxiety. “We only have another month. We’ve already had over half a year. It feels like yesterday we were just talking about this,” He points at his once-flat belly. “But it’s happening, we’re t-minus like a few weeks, if he doesn't decide to come early, and we still have to take care of two children and a dog and work full time and -”

Poe puts the spoon down and cups Finn’s face in his hands. “Hey, Finn, stop. Deep breath.”

He takes a deep breath.

“We’re doing fine, yeah?” Poe rubs his thumb across Finn’s cheek. “We’ve both done this before - for the most part, anyway - and we’re ahead of schedule with everything else. The nursery’s ready, the girls are excited, we’ve picked the hospital, we’ve got three people lined up to watch the girls when it happens, we’re great.”

He takes another deep breath. “The kid needs a name, Poe.”

“He’ll have one. A really great one.” Poe kisses his forehead. “Tomorrow we'll see if grandpa Dameron can watch the girls sometime this week and we’ll sit down and figure it out, okay?” Poe grins. “And then as soon as we’ve decided what we’re going to name our beautiful boy - or at least come up with a few better than Parker - I'm going to spend the rest of the night making you feel good.”

He rubs his cheek into Poe's palm, turns his head to press a kiss to the callused skin. “Sounds good.”

Poe kisses him. Their abdomens press together and Poe plants one hand on the bed as he leans over Finn. He sighs into the kiss, wraps his arms around Poe's waist, pressing fingertips to warm, bare skin.

Poe pulls away with a kiss to his chin. “Love you so much.”

“You too.”

Poe grins at him and bends down to press a kiss to his belly, cupping it with both hands. “And I love you too, Spock.”

He laughs and tugs at the stray curl laying on Poe's forehead. “We're not naming our kid after an alien.”

“That's xenophobic.”

He shakes his head. “I can't believe I'm having a baby with you.”

Poe sits on his heels and smiles at him the way he always does when Finn says that, the kind of smile that takes over his entire face and makes him look like there's absolutely nothing that could make him want to be anywhere other than where he is.

The kind of smile that somehow perfectly reflects how Finn is feeling.

“That's what you get for marrying me, sucker.” Poe wiggles his left hand, showing off the gold band on his ring finger. “You're stuck with me now.”

He takes Poe's hand and tugs him closer. Poe follows easily, snuggling into his side and pressing a kiss to the skin behind his ear. “I think I can live with that.”

Poe nuzzles closer. Finn is already itching to move, vaguely nauseous from the ice cream, and preemptively tired from the bad sleep he's almost definitely going to get, but he can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love w this universe now too and things are uh still rough so this happened
> 
> thanks for reading hope u enjoyed!


End file.
